Retour à l'institut
by Feather in Book
Summary: Une conversation entre Gideon et Gabriel Lightwood une fois de retour à l'institut, après avoir affronté le ver.


**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé la saga The Mortal Instruments que je n'aurais jamais cru apprécier autant, alors c'est tout naturellement que lorsque je l'ai terminé je me suis plongée sans attendre dans The Infernal Devices et comment dire qu'il y a tellement de passages dans cette trilogie qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire dessus! **

**Il y a très peu de fanfictions dessus, surtout en français, donc je me suis dis, raison de plus pour me lancer (Même si je n'ai pas encore fini _Clockwork Princess, _je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps_)_! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Bien joué, frérot._

En colère contre sa propre stupidité, Gideon lui lança un scones au visage.

A aucun moment il n'avait songé à la contrainte qu'il imposait à Sophie avec ses demandes. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de se fatiguer à lui apporter des scones pour rien. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui parler. Elle lui avait dit à maintes reprises qu'elle ne trouvait pas convenable de venir le voir au sein de son travail à l'institut dans le simple but qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Il avait essayé de ruser, avait maladroitement échoué et maintenant, elle le prenait pour un égoïste. C'était extrêmement l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de lui.

-Bah, dans le fond, je pense qu'elle est flattée, même si elle ne te le montrera jamais, marmonna Gabriel en se blottissant un peu plus dans les couvertures.

Gideon soupira. Il ne savait pas si son frère avait raison, mais de toute façon, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il devait remettre ses problèmes de cœur à plus tard, car pour l'instant, la famille devait passer en priorité.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il cru d'abord que son frère n'allait pas lui répondre, avant que celui-ci ne marmonne d'une voix sans timbre :

-Je suppose que si je me réveille dans ta chambre, à l'institut, c'est que tout ce qui s'est passé avec le ver n'était pas qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Gideon sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Lui aussi se surprenait à espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve, mais il se devait de rester lucide, ces horreurs étaient arrivées, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et en plus de ça, leurs problèmes semblaient loin d'être fini.

Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à effacer cette journée de son esprit. Probablement pas. Tout se rejouait dans sa tête, il revoyait Charlotte frapper à la porte de sa chambre en tenant son petit frère par le bras. Il avait deviné sans mal ce qui s'était passé ; Gabriel avait d'abord dû se montrer impassible face à Charlotte, avant de doucement se laisser prendre par l'hystérie. Il avait eu peur. Peur parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que les agissements de la directrice de l'institut puissent être dictés par la seule gentillesse, peur de se retrouver à la rue, peur parce que c'était sa flèche qui avait été fatale à leur père.

Quand Gideon avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour voir qu'il était encore couvert de sang et qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que Charlotte devait le soutenir à moitié, il avait immédiatement compris qu'il lui faudrait tout son courage et sa patience pour aider son frère à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Gabriel était resté silencieux de longues minutes. Il avait à peine réagi lorsque Gideon s'était appliqué à nettoyer le sang qui maculait ses mains. Sa gorge s'était serrée quand en l'aidant à se changer parce que les vêtements de Gabriel étaient recouverts d'Ichor qui risquait de lui brûler la peau, il avait senti tous ses muscles trembler sous une tentions qui n'était pas prête de s'atténuer. Il lui avait parlé, lui avait dit que tout irait bien et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait songé à conduire son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, mais quand il avait croisé son regard, vide, terne, à des kilomètre de lui, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Alors il s'était contenté de lui parler, décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parfois, Gabriel lui répondait. Il n'avait même plus l'air effondré, simplement perdu, comme s'il évoluait dans une épaisse nappe de brouillard.

Gideon avait fini par l'aider à s'allonger en voyant qu'il commençait à somnoler. La tête de Gabriel avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Il semblait aller mieux désormais. Bien que son teint ait conservé une affreuse couleur de cendre et que des cernes sombres lui bordaient les yeux, son regard restait lucide. Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce fut pour dire ce que Gideon espérait ne pas entendre de sa bouche :

-Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué notre père.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Gideon s'assit sur le bord du lit. Gabriel avait toujours une main agrippée à l'oreiller. Son frère ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu montrer autant de signes de faiblesse que ces dernières heures ; preuve s'il en fallait qu'il était vraiment éprouvé.

-La vérole démoniaque l'a tué. Il en est le seul responsable. Ce monstre n'était plus notre père ; il était déjà mort et nous étions menacés par la créature. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et ça demandait énormément de courage, Gabriel.

Les yeux de son frère se voilèrent d'une lueur sombre, comme s'il doutait de ses propos. Gideon hésita un instant, puis saisit les mains de son frère dans les siennes d'un geste protecteur. Gabriel le dévisagea surpris. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais s'il y avait bien un moment où il pouvait se permettre de mettre de côté la façade de distance et d'impassibilité des chasseurs d'ombres, c'était maintenant.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable et que tu es perdu. Je sais que tu aurais préféré ne pas te retrouver ici et que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Charlotte se montre si gentille avec nous –et je dois être honnête avec toi, ça m'a également surpris au début- mais je suis prêt à te promettre que tout va s'arranger et c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons ici ; même si cela implique de vivre sous le même toit que les Herondale.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir Gabriel lui rendre une esquisse de sourire.

-Heureusement que la sœur de Will ne lui ressemble pas, je n'aurais eu aucune chance de survivre plus d'une journée ici dans le cas contraire.

-Eh bien, pour l'avoir côtoyé depuis son arrivée, je suis en mesure de te dire qu'elle est son pendant féminin.

-Le fait qu'ils aient des traits similaire ne veux pas dire que…

-Encore plus au niveau du caractère que physiquement, s'amusa Gideon en voyant que son frère l'observait comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte ignoble.

Il avait vu avec quel drôle de mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement Gabriel avait observé Cecily lorsqu'elle avait sauté sur le dos du ver. Elle était jeune, n'avait commencé son entraînement que depuis peu et avait grandit sans connaître tout ce que les Nephilim savait depuis tout petit sur le monde obscur. Elle s'en était toutefois sortie à merveille et il n'était absolument pas surpris que son frère ait le regard attiré par elle ; il était juste amusé par l'ironie de la situation, mais Gabriel avait un air boudeur qui indiquait qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas voir les ressemblances pourtant frappantes avec son pire ennemi lorsqu'il poserait à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

-Que crois-tu que père aurait dit en apprenant que tu fricotes avec une terrestre ? demanda le plus jeune en sortant Gideon de ses pensées.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa question, juste une vague curiosité. Gideon ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sophie et il ne le savait pas particulièrement attentif à ce genre de choses. Toutefois, il avait peut-être remarqué le plaisir qu'il avait fini par prendre lors des entraînements avec les deux jeunes femmes. S'il avait dans un premier temps considéré ça comme une corvée, Gideon s'était vite retrouver à attendre ces moments avec impatience. Quoi qu'il en soit, si son frère ne s'était pas rendu compte de ça, après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister avec Sophie, il n'avait pas dû avoir de mal à en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

-Une terrestre, femme de chambre qui plus est…Il dirait probablement que je déshonore le nom des Lightwood.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Père était mort et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas…Non ; Gideon n'aurait pas écouté son avis sur le sujet. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de vouloir suivre la voie tracée par Benedict.

Gabriel resta silencieux. Ses mains s'étaient extirpées de celles, protectrices, de son frère et il froissait distraitement le couvre-lit entre ses doigts.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Gideon se surprit à attendre la réponse avec anxiété. Il savait que Gabriel était quelqu'un de bon et que s'il avait choisi le mauvais camp, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore pleinement conscience des horreurs qui se passait sous son propre toit, mais une petite partie de Gideon craignait que certains principes qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie soient encore trop ancrés en lui.

-Père fricotait avec des démones, il faisait des choses…innommables. Il est le seul à avoir apporté la disgrâce sur notre famille. Cette fille a un sacré caractère et ferait une très bonne chasseuse d'ombre. Tu ne peux pas le nier, on a tous les deux vu des Nephilim qui se débrouillaient vraiment moins bien qu'elle, même pour un entraînement aussi basique. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à te faire pardonner pour cette stupide histoire de scones.

Il n'avait pas imaginé le soulagement intense que cette réaction provoqua en lui. L'opinion que Gabriel se faisait de lui avait toujours eu beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Ce dernier se redressa sur un bras pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule ; son regard s'était fait moqueur. Tant mieux ; Gideon préférait ça.

-Franchement, comment as-tu pu avoir une idée pareille ? C'est sensé être toi le plus malin, non ? Tu t'en es assez venté.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour passer un peu de temps avec en sa compagnie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû découvrir ça !

-Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout simplement demandé de t'apporter autre chose ?

-Je ne voulais pas passer pour quelqu'un de difficile. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de raisons pour ne pas avoir une bonne opinion de moi alors…

-Eh bien, c'est réussit !

Gideon le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

-J'arrangerais ça. Mais pas se soir. Il se fait tard, tu devrais peut-être aller profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. A quand remonte ta dernière ?

Gideon regretta d'être revenu sur le sujet en voyant le visage de son petit frère s'assombrir.

-Deux semaines. Quand père a commencé à s'enfermer dans son bureau.

La main qui un instant avant l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête balaya cette fois avec beaucoup de douceur les cheveux sur son front. Mais Gabriel ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. La tête plongée dans les oreillers, il avait les yeux fixés au plafond et regardait le lustre sans le voir. Gideon attendit qu'il sorte de son mutisme par lui-même, ce qu'il finit par faire en appelant son nom d'une voix anormalement faible et hésitante.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul si…Si je rêve de _lui_. Et je sais que ça va arriver.

L'espace d'un instant, Gideon eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sous les yeux un petit garçon. Celui qui avait était si bouleversé par la mort de leur mère qu'il ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle pendant des mois. Gideon était à peine plus vieux que lui, mais il avait tout de même tout fait pour le protéger ; il n'y avait que lui pour remplir ce rôle à ce moment-là.

Gabriel évitait résolument son regard, comme s'il s'attendait à essuyer un refus. Alors Gideon n'hésita pas une seconde, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Cela devait faire plus de dix ans qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé un lit de la sorte. Mais cela leur arrivait souvent, du temps où Gabriel qui n'était alors qu'un tout petit garçon terrifié par un cauchemar avait pour premier réflexe de venir trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son frère.

C'est exactement ce qu'il fit à ce moment-là. Dès que Gideon se retrouva à ses côtés, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et il se blottit contre son frère, la tête niché dans le creux de son épaule, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne pleurait pas cette fois, mais il n'en avait pas moins besoin de cette présence familière et rassurante.

Gideon l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête avant de draper un bras autour de lui. Gabriel retombait déjà dans un sommeil attendu depuis longtemps, mais avant ça il trouva tout de même la force de murmurer :

-Tu ne me laisses pas, dis ? Je ne veux pas être seul avec ces gens.

Gideon resserra sa prise sur lui, le cœur serré par tant de vulnérabilité.

-On reste ensemble, petit frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Et tout ira bien. J'y veillerais.

* * *

**C'est fou ce que j'ai aimé ces deux personnages, vraiment une relation comme la leur c'est absolument tout ce que je recherche surtout dans une saga aussi conséquente!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petite review pour me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
